


Power Duo

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [8]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Swearing, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform, uh its intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: i love writing smut for my gay bois
Relationships: Aubrey/Ren
Series: Flight Rising [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 6





	Power Duo

"When was the last time you went on a date with Aubrey?"

The head mage slowly turned to look at his second in command, at first unable to believe she was brazen enough to ask such a question, but then remembered who was talking and just let out a small sigh.

"A couple of months... why?" he grumbled, turning back to the paperwork he had been working on.

"That's... a long time. And you both work such long days," Lyra pointed out, lightly sprinkling some herbs into her cauldron. "It's turning light blue..." she added.

Ren noted that in a book to his right, but then turned back to his paperwork.

"We're fine, Lyra... our relationship is stable," he muttered.

"Right, but... you've been extra grumpy and your poor students don't deserve the brunt of your sexual frustration," she murmured, stirring the contents in the cauldron. "Im just saying... you should leave at a decent time tonight and hang out with him tonight."

"And what's a decent time for you?" Ren hissed.

"Uhm... well in about ten minutes..." Lyra answered quietly, offering him an awkward smile.

"Siani is coming over, isn't she?" the mage guessed, setting down his pen and putting the papers in a folder. "Fine... fine... but if Aubrey is still working, I'm coming back... in an hour or two," Ren sighed, standing and clipping the hooks of his cloak over his chest.

Lyra laughed quietly. "You're great, Ren!"

He grumbled something under his breath as he left the room and headed down the large hall and out of the building. The cold air hit his face and he paused a moment to appreciate the soft snowflakes falling easily. The light from the streetlamps glowed a soft orange and it made the snow-covered town look peaceful in the night. Ren finally made his way towards the blacksmiths' shop, being able to walk there without giving the trip any thought. He arrived not more than ten minutes later and went in. The bell jangled on the door.

"Shops closed," he heard from the back.

Maybe Lyra was right... maybe he had been in a sour mood. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he heard his mate's voice and his body just relaxed.

"Even for me?" Ren inquired, leaning against the doorway to the back to the shop.

The heat was admittedly overwhelming for the mage, but he knew Aubrey had no issues in this kind of environment. The blacksmith turned, a look of surprise evident on his face. That and soot.

"I wasn't expecting you out so early," Aubrey commented, glancing over at the clock indicating that it was almost six-thirty in the afternoon. 

"I had an urge to come see you..." he responded with a casual shrug. "But if you're busy, I could come back..."

"No, I'm not," Aubrey said quickly, setting down the hammer he had been working on. "Honestly it's just some last-minute finishing touches... runes and whatnot for decoration," he snorted. "The customer isn't coming to pick it up for another couple of days so I have time."

Normally the mage's mood wouldn't have been lifted from something so seemingly trivial, but he knew how much Aubrey liked to finish a job before calling it a night. To know the blacksmith would rather spend time with him was... well uplifting.

"I haven't bought anything for dinner," Ren laughed quietly. "If you wanted to perhaps wash up we could go grocery shopping?"

"Do I look that bad?" Aubrey teased with a quirk of his unkempt eyebrow. "Fine... I guess I could take a quick shower out back," he murmured, untying his apron to reveal a naked torso, black jeans clinging loosely to his legs.

A sudden erotic memory flashed in Ren's mind and he had to repress a shiver. He could still feel his mate's coarse hands on his skin, could still feel him inside. He hadn't had a yearning like this for a very long time. Lyra was right: they needed to spend more time together.

The fire-eater came out of the tiny bathroom in the back, skin clean from any discrepancies, wet hair tied up in a knot on the back of his head, a few strands clinging to a thick neck. He paused, seeing his workroom empty. Well, it was incredibly hot in there after all. The black dragon stepped out into the actual shop portion of the building to see his curtains closed and the front door locked.

"You take too long..." Ren grumbled, standing up a little straighter, no longer leaning on the counter.

"Uh yeah, sorry... why'd you lock the door and close the curtains if we were gunna go to the store?" Aubrey asked, grabbing the clean shirt he'd set on the counter earlier in the day.

"Because I don't want to go to the store anymore," the mage admitted, moving over to standing on the same side of the counter as his mate. "Don't you have a cot here?"

"Upstairs, but wh-- oh..." Aubrey interrupted himself, eyebrows arched up. "I'm a little surprised at you... thought you preferred something more comfortable when getting fucked?" he teased.

Ren cast his gaze to the side, pouting somewhat. "So? Are you really complaining about having sex with me?" he grumbled with a huff.

A deep rumbling chuckle came from Aubrey and Ren slowly looked back at him. A warm hand came up to grip the mage's chin and Aubrey leaned in a little bit, lips barely grazing Rens.

"I'll never complain about that sort of thing..." he chuckled lowly, eyes flashing somewhat before he suddenly locked lips with Ren, who let out a soft muffled noise in the embrace.

Aubrey pushed him back against the counter, removing his hand from Ren's chin to slide it down and hold it against the mage's throat. The fire-eater felt Ren swallow hard at the light pressure and a deep instinct took over, feeling how sensitive Ren was. Another hand trailed down to unclip Ren's cloak and let it fall to the floor. Normally the mage would be severely angry at how his cloak was being treated, having had made and enchanted it himself, but at that very moment, he couldn't have cared less if Aubrey had ripped it off and tossed it aside.

Sharp claws easily unbuttoned Ren's shirt, but it was so painfully slow. Aubrey had a tendency to rip off their clothes in a hurry, but he had a strange need to slow it down, savor the way Ren moved against him, the sounds his mate made in yearning. Ren's skin was on the cold side, either from the winter weather or perhaps Ren had spent a better part of the day astral projecting one reason or another. Either way, Aubrey's hot digits were in sharp contrast and it caused a low moan to escape Ren's lips, which were now free.

"Do you think you can control yourself?" Aubrey mumbled against his neck, leg moving between Ren's to spread them apart.

"Of course I can," he grumbled. "I don't let my emotions control me..."

"Oh is that right?" the fire-eater teased.

He opened his mouth so pointed teeth could scrape against sensitive skin and he felt Ren shudder underneath him. 

"I'm going to get you to scream my name tonight, mage," Aubrey growled, clawed hand trailing further down Ren's torso.

Ren was about to retort, but his voice caught in his throat when Aubrey abruptly grabbed his already hard bulge through his pants. His hand gripped Aubrey's shoulder and he did his best not to sink his own claws into the skin, but he knew Aubrey wouldn't care.

The fire-eater came up to lightly nibble his earlobe, something he knew drove the mage crazy. He knew everything that would set his mate on edge and he loved having that sort of power over something who was almost invincible.

Aubrey palmed him through his pants and Ren cursed him for not getting to the point fast enough. Right when he was about to take matters into his own hands, a hot hand worked its way under the hem and made contact with the member. Ren let out a shaky breath, clearly enjoying the familiar feeling of his mate's touch.

There was always something special when a mate touched their mate. It didn't matter if it was sexual or not, there was just something that instantly calmed both of them. Though of course, neither of them was calm at this point. Ren moved his hand up Aubrey's back and lightly massaged between the spines that went up the middle of his back.

Now it was Aubrey's turn to shudder under his mate's touch. His spines were sensitive to even a stranger's touch, but since it was Ren working the nerves, it was amplified. He instinctively moved down and bit Ren's neck, causing the mage to let out a loud moan, cock twitching in Aubrey's hand.

"If you leave... any marks..." Ren growled.

"You'll just heal them before you go into work tomorrow," Aubrey chuckled. "I can leave whatever I want... one of these days you'll forget," he breathed, sliding his tongue up Ren's throat, from his collar bone right in the center. "And I'll relish in it."

"You're an animal," Ren grumbled, but then grunted when Aubrey suddenly picked him up, tossing him over the blacksmith's shoulder.

"I know," he responded, carrying the mage through the back part of the shop and up the thin stairs to a small room, heated only by the furnace from downstairs.

It was only a little cooler in comparison so honestly, it was the perfect temperature. Aubrey not so gently set his mate down on the rickety cot barely big enough to fit one of them, let alone two. Ren coughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"When was the last time you dusted up here?" he grumbled, watching Aubrey strip his shirt off.

"I usually sleep at your place now, remember?" Aubrey pointed out. "Or would you rather I start sleeping here again?" he asked, climbing onto the cot too, between Ren's legs.

The mage responded in some sort of grumble that Aubrey couldn't comprehend, gaze cast to the side. The fire-eater just smiled a little at that and suddenly pulled Ren's pants off, tossing them to the side.

"If you rip and of my clothes--"

"I know, I know, you'll have my head," Aubrey finished, settling right in between his legs, his own bulge from his pants rubbing against Ren's crotch. "But you'll have it, either way, mage."

Ren gaped at him, a little surprised by how far Aubrey's voice dropped when he suddenly remembered it was the Wind-born's mating season. Why it was in the middle of winter he never understood, but he hadn't really been around Aubrey during it. Aubrey normally had a gravelly voice anyways, but it was so much lower now and he was being so much rougher than usual. And it excited the mage. 

Hot breath fanned Ren's chest as Aubrey kissed it, leaving marks here and there. Maybe Ren didn't have to heal all of them... A warm hand returned to Ren's cock and he let out a soft sigh, tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation, eyes sliding shut. Another hand brought Ren's leg up to bend at the knee and he opened his eyes to see what Aubrey was doing, but then felt his fingers at his entrance. 

"Oh, I have a present for you..." Aubrey mumbled against his skin, green and black eyes meeting one white one and one magenta one.

Ren looked at him questioningly, face started to heat up from the feeling of his cock being stroked as well as his hole being teased. He let out a grumble when both of these stopped suddenly and Aubrey leaned over the side of the bed to grab something from underneath.

"This had better be sex-related..." Ren grumbled, flopping against the cot.

"Oh it is..."

Ren flinched when he felt something touch his hand that had been resting on the cot and he looked down to see what appeared to be a snake circling his wrist. Before he could do anything to stop it, it snapped into place and brought his hand up to connect to the bed pole on the cot. His other hand connected to the opposite pole. He looked up at Aubrey. This man was just full of surprises.

"I'd been learning how to enchant these for a while," he admitted, sitting up to appreciate the sight, very clearly taking it all in.

Ren wriggled against his restraints, suddenly feeling embarrassed for the first time in a very long time. He wasn't used to being so exposed. The only light in the room was from the street lamps outside barely reaching through the curtained window and the soft glow that encased Ren's horns. Other than that, it was completely dark, but Ren knew his mate could see in the dark and that's what had him mostly riled up.

"I told you you'd be calling out my name tonight..." Aubrey growled in his ear once he leaned back down.

The mage barely got through half a grumbled retort before he was cut off by a somewhat higher pitched moan than he was used to. Aubrey was already massaging his prostate with two fingers, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock at the same time. Oh gods, this was more than he could handle right now. He tried wriggling free of his restraints, wanting to strangle Aubrey for having the gall to tie him up like this. 

"You'll give yourself bruises if you keep fighting your restraints," Aubrey pointed out before engulfing the mage's cock in his mouth, trying to be careful of sharp teeth.

"Sh-shut up," Ren hissed, hips bucking up into Aubrey's mouth. 

Ren's mind couldn't focus long enough to build up the mana needed to break the restraints, but there was something more than that. An experienced mage such as himself was used to being distracted while trying to do magic, but this was different. He focused on the ropes again and squinted to see tiny runes etched into them. Magic resistant... He glared at them then down at Aubrey. Smart...

Sloppy sucking and slurping noises filled the room and that mixed with the actual physical sensations were pushing Ren over the edge. He could still cum, just couldn't call out Aubrey's name. He let himself roll right on over, unafraid of the dive and right as he was about to finally fly, Aubrey pulled away. Ren let out a disgruntled noise.

"You didn't think I'd let you come right away, did you?" Aubrey asked, wiping saliva from his face. 

"I'm killing you after this," Ren snarled, muscular chest heaving as he regrettably backed away from the edge.

Aubrey just grinned down at him. He really did look like a shark-like this. The fire-eater moved closer so he could unzip his jeans and let his cock spring out. It was pitch black like the rest of his body and pretty much invisible in this low light, but Ren already knew the girth and length exceeded his own. Aubrey rubbed the two cocks together, both slick with precum, before moving it down to rub against Ren's hole.

The fire-eater let out an almost silent sigh as he ever so slowly entered the mage, who pressed into the contact. He felt a little ashamed at first at how much he loved being stretched, how hard just the thought of Aubrey stretching him made him, but now shame was the last thing on his mind. Generally, Aubrey was a fast and intense lover considering they typically didn't have this sort of time to spend together, both being so busy and all. But now Aubrey had him pinned to the cot and even if the mage had something to do, he definitely wasn't doing it any time soon.

He watched Ren's face as he finally bottomed out and glanced down to see the mage's cock bounce somewhat as it twitched. Gods... maybe it was Aubrey who wouldn't last long seeing his mate like this. He leaned down and took one of Ren's nipples in his mouth and the mate let out a shuddering gasp, hips wriggling to find any sort of friction.

"I never thought I'd see the great and legendary Mage beg so hard to be fucked," Aubrey teased, running his tongue up Ren's throat again, but this time locking him in a kiss.

"I would never beg, not even for something like this," Ren spat once they parted.

"Is that so? Then I guess I could go back downstairs and finish that commission after all," the fire-eater sighed, pulling out abruptly.

Ren whimpered at the sudden emptiness and pulled against the ropes. 

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"What? Leave you up here, tied up? Or leave you hungering for my cock?" Aubrey asked, cocking his head to the side.

This bastard... he really got sadistic during his mating season.

"Say it."

Ren glared at the faint outline of Aubrey's face. He could tell his mate was smirking. He wasn't familiar with how Aubrey was during this time, so perhaps the blacksmith really would leave him tied up in that room... That and Ren's cock was practically burning from the desire to cum already.

"--please..."

"What was that, mage?" Aubrey asked, pretending like he hadn't clearly heard what Ren had just said.

"Would you just fuck me already?" Ren snapped. "Please?" he added with extra emphasis.

"With pleasure," Aubrey growled, slamming right back into his mate.

Ren let out a loud moan, grabbing the ropes for anything to hold on to. Aubrey pounded into him roughly, shaking the cot and probably the whole building at that point. He was slamming into Ren's G-spot with every thrust and it had the mage seeing stars. He sucked in a tight breath when Aubrey started stroking his cock in tandem with the thrusts and the build up was too fast, too heavy. 

"A-Aubrey!" Ren called out, followed by a string of moans and broken curses as cum shot out from his cock, hot ropes of seed spreading on his chest and belly.

Aubrey emptied him not long after, body twitching somewhat from the intensity. The fire-eater pulled out slowly, causing Ren to jerk somewhat, and he finally rolled over to lay next to his mate.

"Aubrey..."

"Yes?"

"Untie me..."

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea while you're so mad," Aubrey breathed, chest heaving.

"If you don't untie me now, it'll be worse for you later..."

The fire-eater paused.

"That's fair," he mumbled, flicking his hand at the ropes and they instantly went slack. 

"I'm topping next time," was all Ren growled before rolling onto his side, resting his head on Aubrey's chest.


End file.
